


if i fear i'm losing you (it's just no good)

by halftheway



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i'm four episodes in but something about mr tealeaf just gets to me, nothing graphic molly gets injured & caleb heals him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halftheway/pseuds/halftheway
Summary: molly gets hurt! caleb saves him! molly does some rethinking of his life choices lying in the dirt!
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	if i fear i'm losing you (it's just no good)

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i've been doing instead of my balance fic. CR has consumed my life. pls enjoy

Trading blood for power is an inherent gamble, but Mollymauk Tealeaf is a betting man.

Naturally, this means sometimes he loses. While he’s rather effective at dealing damage, taking it has never been his strong suit. He’d be lamenting that fact, now, if he weren’t focusing on staying conscious. Jester had gone down just before him, and from his position on the ground he can’t see which, if any, of his compatriots are available to heal him. For now, he’s lying in the dirt trying very hard not to die.

Lucidity comes and goes as the sounds of battle continue around him— ah, so someone’s alive, after all— and the first thing he can perceive is a face. He squints, and the fuzz clears for a moment.

“Caleb,” he says, but his mouth doesn’t quite form the word.

Caleb doesn’t respond, looks grumpy, in fact. He always does when he’s concentrating on something. Molly feels dizzy, then very faint as something touches the wound on his stomach. Attempting to ground himself, he musters his strength and reaches a hand up to touch Caleb’s face.

He’s warm, like Caleb always is, and if Molly weren’t dying, a little, he’d swear Caleb leans into his hand. He can’t be sure, though. What he does is gently take Molly’s hand from his face and place it back down on his chest. As consciousness slips away again, Molly hears Caleb murmur something he can’t make out.

When he comes to, he thinks for a moment he’d imagined it. He might’ve, he’s got an active mind, but Caleb is kneeling beside him, watching him, and that’s enough. So it was real, then. Interesting.

He blinks a few times, mentally checking his faculties while trying not to move. Caleb notices anyway, but his face doesn’t change.

Molly looks up at him with a question in his eyes (or he hopes he does, anyway, he’s not sure his face is responding correctly after having been a bit dead).

Caleb doesn’t react for a moment, and Molly waits. Finally he says, “I take care of my own, _ja_?”

Before Molly has the chance to respond, and because Caleb enjoys being a little shit, he gives Molly a small grin before standing and walking off, leaving Molly lying in the dirt to contemplate.

Caleb’s co-opting the circus’s motto, and Molly doesn’t mind, of course he doesn’t, but he’s also never used the phrase to describe anyone else in their little group. He doesn’t get up- his coat will be fine, he’ll convince one of the others to burn a spell slot on cleaning it later—and thinks about it.

Being one of Caleb’s own—being Caleb’s—is not something he’s thought about. Not something he’s let himself think about, is more like it, but now’s not the time. He hasn’t thought of himself belonging to or with anyone, not really, except the circus, and Yasha, of course, but… He finds he doesn’t mind the sentiment. (He enjoys it, but he’ll never admit it.)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if y'all liked it !!


End file.
